Fall from Grace
'''Fall from Grace' is the final mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story With the defeat of Jason Cornet, the last obstacle to reaching the governor was out of the way. Red Harlow and Buffalo Soldier have cornered Griffon on the roof of his own mansion, where he makes a final stand. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete the mission, the player must: *Fight their way to Griffon. *Kill Griffon in a duel. Mission Details The opening cutscene shows Griffon, defiant to the last, telling Red that he has no chance and should just turn around and keep on going. Griffon is on an area of the roof barred from access by a metal door. Buffalo Soldier tells Red that he has some nitro to help them get through the door. As the player takes control of Red, a firefight begins with soldiers on the roof. After eliminating them and approaching the gate, another cut-scene plays in which Buffalo Soldier begins working on the door. Griffon is on the other side, however, lighting some dynamite. The resulting explosion blows the door off and it lands on top of Buffalo Soldier, pinning him to the ground. Red is unable to help him and Buffalo insists that he continue after the governor. The player now must fight Griffon, armed with his Scorpion Revolver, and soldiers on the top part of the roof. Once Griffon's health bar is down about halfway, a cutscene will show Griffon expressing regret that he didn't participate in the raid on Broken Creek, so that he could have personally killed Nate Harlow, Falling Star, and Red himself. Immediately after Griffon says, "But lucky for me, I get a second chance," a duel begins, without the usual build-up. The player must react immediately to win the duel. After killing Griffon, a cutscene shows Sheriff Bartlett inspecting Griffon's body, and Annie Stoakes helping Buffalo Soldier. Red asks about Jack Swift and the silent response from Annie indicates that Jack was probably killed. Bartlett explains that the army will arrive soon, and he would hate to see Red hang after all he has done. He offers Red the $5000 in gold, which was supposed to be the prize money for the Battle Royale. However, Red instead takes Griffon's Scorpion Revolver and turns down the prize money. He tells Bartlett to give the money to Buffalo Soldier and Annie, before leaving the property. This ends the mission and the game. End Credits Once the player exits the mission statistics screen, "The End" appears and then the final credits roll. After the credits are finished, a screen indicates that Hard Mode and Bounty Hunter Mode have been unlocked (assuming this is the player's first time through on Normal difficulty). The credits note that the game is dedicated to Chris Meland, a 2D/3D artist on the game who presumably passed away during its development. The "Mission San Meland" in Sunset Canyon is likely another tribute to the artist. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Dies. Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 60% * Damage Taken: 0% * Time: 2:00 * Best Combo: $200 Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Governor Griffon - $1,250 *Weapon unlock: Scorpion (Good rating) *Showdown character: Governor Griffon (Excellent rating) Bounty Hunter Mode When this mission is played in Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to complete the level in one minute. Successfully meeting this objective rewards the player with the "Invincibility" cheat. Video Walkthrough Related Content es:Caída_en_desgracia Category:Chapters in Revolver